His Present
by Kipli
Summary: Sequel to His Mystery: CoxJD: Perry finally gets all he ever wanted for Christmas.


_**Title:**_ His Present  
_**Author:**_ Kipli_**  
Email:**_ Kipli at livejournal dot com  
_**Series:**_ Scrubs  
_**Pairing:**_ Cox/JD  
_**Rating:**_ NC-17  
_**Word Count:**_ 3,700  
_**Sequel to:**_ _His Mystery  
**Summary:**_ Perry finally gets all he ever wanted for Christmas.  
_**Disclaimer:**_ Not my 'verse, I just play with them.  
_**Notes:**_ I promised **applejuicelove** this fic months ago. It's a tad late for a Hanukkah present, but I hope she can forgive me. ;) Established longterm relationship that's more or less PWP w/ some fluff at the end. Very passing mention of Jordan/Elliot. Happy Holidays everyone:D

------

His Present

------

Whipped cream. Whipped cream in a can. A damn can. At ten at night. Ten at night on Christmas Eve.

I really should simply be surprised that I found any store still open at all...

I grumble as I shrug off my jacket just inside our apartment, paper bag with it's _precious_ cargo dangling from it's hold between my teeth.

Why JD couldn't have dragged his own ass out tonight to hunt down the whipped cream, I have no idea. I'd tried to talk him out of the whole dire **need** for the damned stuff. It was just whipped cream. The pies would taste just as good tomorrow with or without it. Or in the case of whatever Jordan and Barbie were bringing over, just as pre-made and day old. But after so many months of living together, all JD really has to do now is bat those puppydog eyes and pout his lower lip at me and I'll do **pretty** much anything he requests.

But it's not my fault, damn it! He's just... really damn good at begging. And **repaying** me for any favors he might talk me in to.

Usually humoring his requests leads to something far more... entertaining.

But this? I mean, good god, Per! I'm running errands like a good little wife.

I snarl as I pull the paper bag from my mouth and stalk towards the kitchen.

Since when was I the woman?

I pause with a tilt of my head as I hear JD call out from the far reaches of the apartment, "Perry? That you? Come back here first!"

Oh lord, he couldn't be wrapping any more present for Jack, could he? The kid already has half my living room full of presents. If we add any more, I'm not entirely certain that we'll be able to open the door when he arrives tomorrow morning. Not that I didn't contribute my fair share of those presents...

I grunt and change course, heading back down the hallway to our bedroom.

The first thing I notice is the dimmed lights peaking from behind the cracked open door. Okay, scratch wrapping.

I push the door further open and blink in surprise at the sight of candles. Cinnamon scented candles from the smell of it. Littering the room. Flickering on the dresser, on the nightstands.

Oh no. Oh no no no. What was he up to with this insane romantic gesture? Cuddling followed by midnight caroling?

I step further into the room, gaze caught by--

"_Daaaamn_, Jenna... Wha--What are you..." I manage to gasp, more than a little **surprised** by the present he had indeed wrapped up while I was away.

JD smugly smirks at me, clearly happy at my slack jaw reaction, from his spot tied to the bed with a bright piece of red satin cloth wrapped around both his wrists. He shifts his hips to emphasize the large red bow wrapped around his waist and tied in a big bow strategically over his cock, as if my gaze hadn't slid down in that direction of it's own accord.

"Merry Christmas, Perry." He waggles his eyebrows up at me, smirk still solidly in place. "You'd better open this present tonight, though... I don't think you want to share it with everyone else tomorrow."

I grunt absently, continuing to enjoy the view, as I slowly bridge the distance to the bed.

He remembered.

I had joked months ago that all I really wanted for Christmas was him, tied to my bed, naked, but I didn't think he'd remember a little joke like that...

But this is John Dorian. The man who I'm sure could accurately tell me how many days, hours, and minutes it's been since our first kiss. So of course he'd remember what I really wanted for Christmas.

I lick at my lower lip as I perch myself on the edge of the bed. Oh but the red in the satin and bow simply highlights his beautiful pale, smooth skin. I shift to run a hand along his chest but suddenly remember the paper bag still clenched in my fist.

I blink out of my lusty stupor as I flick my narrowing gaze up to meet his eyes and tilt my head, raising the bag at him. "We didn't **need** any whipped cream, did we? I went out just for the pure **joy** of dragging my ass to a store Christmas Eve? Honestly, Newbie, was there **no** other way to get me the hell out of the apartment?"

He ends up accidentally tugging on his restraints--hrm he is tied down well...--as he jerks upright at my snarl, quickly shaking his head emphatically. "No no! I did forget the whipped cream!" And then he actually turns pink. Pink! Embarrassed even though he's currently wrapped up in nothing but a big red bow at the moment. "Though I, um, wasn't planning on us using it on **pie** exactly..."

I raise both my eyebrows at this. My but he's all kinds of kinky tonight. And then I snort and shake my head at him. "You go to **far** too much trouble for me there, Violet."

His cocky grin returns with a coy bat of his eyelashes. "So you like your present?"

"Mmm, now there's a silly question, if I ever heard one." I lean in to kiss him, deep and full, claiming those lips. Which taste like the candy canes he's been chewing on all evening. Oooh but I am going to thoroughly enjoy this present...

I bite at his lower lip before kissing and nipping my way down his jaw line. I pull the can of whipped cream out of it's paper bag, tossing the bag aside, just as I flick my tongue along his earlobe. I drop my voice as I nearly purr into his ear, "You must be **cold** in just that ridiculous red bow, mmm?"

"Not--not so cold any--anymore," he stutters as I tweak a nipple before sliding my palm flat against his chest down along his stomach. His breathing hitches as I tease just along the edge of the ribbon wrapped around his hips.

"Is that so?" I leave him to whimper pitifully as I slide my hand back up his chest, leaving him pinned beneath that bow. "Well then, lets see just how **warm** I can get you."

I dip my head to wrap my mouth around a nipple, sucking hard with a rough nip of my teeth, and sending him into another whimper that slides into a moan. Damn, but do I love when he's so responsive. And loud. Nothing boosts the ego like a _thoroughly_ appreciative JD.

I absently work the cap off the whipped cream as I kiss and lick my way across his chest to suckle on his other nipple. He arches wonderfully beneath me, already panting.

With a rough tug with my teeth, I release his far nipple and lean up, smirking at his stormy eyes as I draw a simple arrow down his chest with the whipped cream. An arrow pointing exactly where I know he'd prefer I was headed. He sucks in a breath at the cool whipped sugar on his skin. I pause long enough to watch it melt some as he squirms beneath me.

"Huh. Seems I can manage to **heat** things up just fine."

"Oh shit Perry please--_oooooh_ yes..."

He arches his hips up towards me as I slowly, meticulously lick away every sticky piece of melting cream from his stomach, sure to angle my licks so that he can watch my tongue lapping at his skin. He groans and presses his cheek against his arm tied to the bed. Goddamn, that needy look in his eyes... I hum as I'm extra thorough licking his lower stomach clean.

"Definitely better than on pie," I mutter to myself, as I quickly reach to yank the bow open, jerking the ribbon free and tossing it aside. "But now **this** has got to be quite the flavor combination."

He sucks in a sharp breath, hips thrusting up, as I lay a trail of whipped cream along the length of his cock, which seems to be quite **happy** to be free of that ribbon. I hum again as I bend down to oh so slowly slide my tongue along the underside of his cock, sending him into a deep throated moan. Goddamn. I should have stripped before I started all this... These jeans are killing me.

As I finish, I swirl my tongue around the head of his cock, sending shudders through him. Mmm, to suck him off now? To have my way with him later? Well, why not both? He **is **my present. I can do whatever I want with him. Whatever I want...

I smirk as I flick my gaze up his body to watch him gasping at me, mouth hanging open. He knows better than to beg me for anything specific tonight. Though it doesn't keep him from punctuating every other moan with my name but I can hardly fault him for such praise. Which is quickly spouted from his full lips as I switch from leisurely licking and sucking to wrapping my mouth around his cock and diving down the length of it.

"Oh fuck, Perry! Oh fuck, oh fuck, _ooohshityes_!" His hips buck and I drop the can of whipped cream to better pin those hips down onto the bed as I suck mercilessly at his cock. I growl at the back of my throat as I dive up and down the length of his cock at a hungry, demanding, overwhelming pace. He keens as he tosses his head back, clinging with trembling arms to the silk cloth binding his hands. "Ohholyfuckingshit!"

I simply growl louder as I work at his cock, doubling my efforts, moving a hand to squeeze at his balls before sliding that hand back behind them to tease at his entrance. He whimpers as he stiffens beneath me, heels of his feet trying desperately to dig into the bedding to help his attempts to thrust up into my hungry mouth.

After so many months together, I certainly know more than a move or two that is certain to get JD off. Quickies in closets at work will speed that sort of knowledge along in a relationship. And fuck do I ever need to taste him, hear him keen my name. Because he's **mine**. Tonight and every damn night. **Mine**.

I thrust my finger forward, rubbing roughly against his puckered entrance, pushing just inside. That does it. He jerks on his restraints as he whimpers my name--oh fuck do I love the sound of it on his lips just now--and pulses against my tongue. I hum happily, smugly as I pull back to tease and suckle every last drop that I can manage from his cock. He shudders beneath me, breath coming in surprised little gasps.

I smack my lips when I finally release his cock, smirking up the length of him at his hooded gaze at me. "Mmm, not bad, not bad at all there, Mister Dorian." I waggle my eyebrows as I slide my tongue over his softening cock, sending another tremble through him. "And definitely nice and **warmed up** now, hrm?" I continue my light lapping at his cock, JD squirming beneath me, only pausing a moment to tug my shirt up over my head. "Not done with my **present** just yet, though. Oh no no no. So not done."

JD whimpers and breaks eye contact as he tosses his head back. "Oh god, Perry. Give me. Give me two damn seconds. Two seconds. Oh fuck!"

I chuckle as I give his cock one last flick of my tongue, only to dip my head and prop up his legs to get at his entrance with my tongue. This move right here never fails to drive him up the walls. And hell he's a young buck, he'll manage this pace just fine. Because there's no way in hell I'm not getting myself buried in this ass as soon as is fucking possible.

"Ohfuckohfuckohfuck!" I can hear him swearing over and over again. Still, I only remove my tongue from his ass when he starts rolling his hips in time with the flicks of my tongue. Which doesn't take him long. It really is damned amazing that I manage to keep up with this kid most days...

I growl in approval at the sight of his half hard cock as I pull back to dig for the lube and condom, at the same time stripping off the last of my clothing. Goddamn those jeans were getting fucking tight!

JD actually whimpers at me, squirming some on the bed, as he watches me slick up my fingers. Damn but he comes around quick... A flick of his tongue against his own lips and I take the hint, leaning over to capture those lips in a deep, crushing kiss, while sliding my hand back behind his balls to thrust a finger one knuckle at a time into him.

He gasps in to the kiss, rolling his hips forward and spreading his legs, as I quickly stretch and add another finger, scissoring both. Mine. This is all mine. And so fucking tight...

"Oh god, Perry," he whines against my lips, eyes closing as I add a third finger. "Oh shit, yes, _fuckyes_..." He shudders deliciously around my fingers as I find his prostate.

I growl against his lips as I begin to thrust roughly with my fingers. "You ready for my cock, John Dorian?"

His eyes flutter back open, beautiful stormy blue eyes drilling in to me, as he thrusts back against my fingers. "Fuck me **now**, Perry. However you want. Just need you to fucking fill me."

I snarl and kiss him roughly again, biting at his lips, as I slide my fingers free and work the condom on with practiced ease, even if I moan into the kiss at my own touch. So fucking hard. I know he's goading me on but I really don't care. Because like I said, he begs with the fucking best of them.

I lift both his legs as I climb onto the bed just below him. JD is swift to wrap his legs around my chest, still upright on my knees. Well then, he's got plenty enough to hold on to and keep him steady. I hold his ass up off the bed, squeezing hard with one hand, while guiding my cock with the other.

Oh fuck, oh fuck! He is still so damn tight, and I am so fucking hard, and he is positively keening as I quickly thrust in deep to fill his ass, and I am **so** not whimpering along with him. **So** not. I was moaning. That was so a moan. Completely a moan.

Then he tightens his muscles around my cock and I nearly drop my hold on his ass, crying out instead, "Holy fucking shit, JD!"

He whines beneath me, clinging to the silk cloth tying him to the bedposts, as he uses that hold to thrust his hips against mine. "Move. Now. Oh please, Perry!"

I snarl down at him but it shifts into a low groan as I swiftly pull back and thrust into him--once again, can't say no to him begging, definitely not to him begging for **this**--meeting his short little thrusts against my hips with ever increasingly harder, rougher thrusts into that ass of his. So damn tight and hot and fuck!

"_Yesyesyesyes_," JD whimpers over and over again, only to shudder around me as I shift my angle of entry and squeeze his ass cheeks together. Mmm, there we are. I keep the angle and speed up my thrusts till I can hear my balls slapping against his ass, JD reduced to nothing but a moaning mess beneath me as I rake over his prostate with each frenzied thrust into his ass. I can hear myself grunting loudly, hoarse, rough.

"Ohfuckmefuckmefuckme," JD's groaning now. I flick my own eyes open to see his head tossed back, every muscle straining to thrust back against me, clinging to his bindings, as his once again thick, hard cock bounces against his stomach.

Goddamn. Not a fucking better present in the whole damn world.

I reach a hand to squeeze hard around his cock, wrapping firmly, jerking roughly. An amazing stream of profanity slides from those pretty lips of his just as he goes rigid, before gasping my name in such a contrastingly beautiful whimper, as his ass clamps tight around my cock and he comes, pulsing in my hand.

Nothing fucking better.

I struggle to thrust into his ass twice more before burying myself deep and coming with a full throated moan of his name.

Not a damn thing.

I suck in a deep breath as we both come down, as I drop his ass back down onto the bed, as he whimpers with my collapse down on top of him.

It's the lack of his fingers sliding through my hair and down my backside that reminds me that he's still tied to the bed. I smirk a moment against his chest as I contemplate leaving him there. He'd be right where I wanted him in the morning... but his hands would be numb and he'd probably be in no mood to entertain me before the gals arrived with Jack. And besides, I don't need him tied to my bed to keep him there...

I snort as I roll off him, chucking the condom in the general direction of the waste bin, and shift to sit against the headboard beside him, reaching to untie the knots around his wrists.

JD's eyes glow up at me, all smiles, so damn smug and happy with himself. But who could blame him, really? He has to push it, though, as he whispers coyly, "Did you enjoy your **present** Perry?"

I roll my eyes at him, tugging at the pulled tight knot around his left wrist. "You know that answer to that one, Nina. Don't go fishing for compliments. And just how in the hell did you get yourself tied so damn tight to this bed?"

He playfully sticks his tongue out at me. "They weren't so tight till I started tugging on them..."

I can't help a satisfied chuckle at my apparent handy work. "Is that so..." I finally manage to work one of his hands free and start on the other one, only to be pulled down for a fierce kiss from JD. Mmm, I suppose he enjoyed being my present as well...

When we finally part for air, he's all grins, reaching to untie himself. "I got you a few other things..." I raise both my eyebrows and he continues, "Well, I mean, they restocked what I was going to get you on our anniversary and I still wanted to **get** you something."

"JD..."

Lord, you'll spoil me, Newbie.

He simply shoves my shoulder, pointing with his chin over back behind me. "Just, check your nightstand drawer."

I huff at him before shifting down the bed to pull the drawer open. A little larger than fist sized green box sits inside. He did call this the 'perfect' gift for me. Though just what in the hell that means, I have no idea. A punching bag? A dartboard with Kelso's face on it? Both too big to fit in that box.

I lift it up out of the drawer and onto my lap, tossing JD another glance, seeing that he's gotten his other hand free as well by himself. I grunt and pull the top off the box.

God help me if it's friendship bracelets or 'boy friends forever' jewelry or...

"...a headset?" I blink at the small piece of electronics staring up at me.

He skips telling me just what the hell it is with a gesture back at the box. "There's a card."

Indeed there was. A yellow card stuffed to the side. I pull it out and pause as I stare at it. XM Satellite Radio? He bought me a radio? Flipping it over, the card boldly states a long list of sports subscriptions.

"I didn't know what exactly you'd want to listen to. So I signed you up for them all. NFL, NHL, NBA, Baseball, Soccer, anything payperview, everything sports, every game. The portable radio's underneath the headset. I figured you could hook the headset on one ear while on call and still walk the halls and hear your pager and whip it off if you get a call and--"

I cut him off with a thorough kiss. Simply to keep him from stammering on. Not because this was... fantastic. No. Totally not.

As I pull back, just far enough to whisper against his lips, I meet his gaze. "**Thank** you."

He blushes and bats his eyelashes as he looks down. "Welcome."

Damn. Not as good as his first present but so damn close. All the sports I could ever want twenty-four-seven. He does know me...

A sudden wave of appreciation and worry washes over me. All this for me. My gifts can't begin to compare--

"And that look, Per," JD whispers, sliding over against me, wrapping his arms around my shoulders. "That look on your face right now, that's the best present I could ever wish for."

I blink and meet his gaze again. "So long as I don't disappoint..."

"Never." He smiles brightly, adoringly at me. "Never, ever a disappointment, Perry."

I positively melt under that gaze. The things you do to me, JD... I grunt and set the box over onto the nightstand, pulling him tighter against me while tugging the covers over us both. "Good," I mutter, tucking his head under my chin. "Good."

He burrows against my neck, pressing a kiss to my skin before settling down.

Just as I start to drift into dreams of listening to NHL playoffs while nodding absently at Kelso, I hear JD mumble against my neck, "Merry Christmas, Perry... Love you."

I hum, tightening my hold around him, and mutter quietly, sighing, "You too, JD."

It's only just started but I do believe this will be the best Christmas ever.

Even if the whipped cream never did make it to the refrigerator. It tasted far better on JD than the pies, anyway...

END 


End file.
